Dreams
by roncaly
Summary: [University AU] Katsuki had been dreaming recently. He was in a very calm place, a place where he could feel the wind and the sun. At the end of his dreams, his childhood friend always popped out outta nowhere, even though they didn't meet each other for more than 5 years. Maybe it was guilt, or maybe something else, that keep on pulling Katsuki toward this one particular person...
1. Chapter 1

Katsuki opened his eyes.

Blue sky. Wide, spread across the line his eyes never reached. Katsuki closed his eyes for a second before opening them once again, tried to look at the vast sky as long as he could. Katsuki could feel the wet grass and soil under his body, slowly making his shirt and pants wet with dew; but his body wasn't cold at all. Opposite of it, he felt warm. Katsuki liked the atmosphere, the weather, the condition he was in. He closed his eyes once again, tried to let what nature gave him to sink into his body, made it his own experience. His head felt clear, his body felt light. Katsuki felt like he was shouldering burdens before this, and now he was the freest he ever feels.

Katsuki took a deep breath. He smelled the grass, the soil, the sky, the hot wind; but wait, something familiar was hitting his nose. Katsuki frowned in confusion when he felt the familiar scent. He opened his eyes and then a pair of emerald green eyes greeted him. The freckled cheeks smiled with light red blush on them. Those eyes were been familiar with Katsuki since he was little. The curly dark green hair was unruly, making Katsuki itch to rub it. The guy in front of him smiled warmly.

"Wake up, Kacchan!"

Katsuki jolted and sat up in a second, surprised. He blinked once and twice before looking around. The grass and soil turned into a double bed, the sky turned into ceilings, the guy turned into nothing. Katsuki took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He glimpsed at the clock near his bed.

Damn, another night with this dream and making him lost sleep.

Katsuki clicked his tongue angrily and stomped his way to the bathroom. He was mad at himself, at how he helplessly kept on remembering that childhood friend of his. The last time they saw each other were second grade of high school. The last time they talked to each other was at their middle school graduation day. The last time they laughed together was in kindergarten. There was no reason for him to keep on remembering him after years. Now Katsuki was already in his third year of college, means it's been five years since they saw each other face to face. Yet, Katsuki still dream about him.

Katsuki clenched his fist and punched the wall in his bathroom. He looked at himself on the mirror. He looked at how irritated and mad his face was. He took a deep breath once again.

Calm down, Bakugou Katsuki. It's nothing wrong. Just a weird dream. It's fine.

It's fine.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Whoaaa! It's amazing! Tokyo University's library is really big!" Izuku looked around. A couple of people looked at him, making Izuku a little bit felt guilty for making ruckus in front of the library, but he just couldn't help himself. It's Tokyo University after all! The university of his dream! He was always want to go there since his late father went there too, but because of circumstances at home he stayed near home either. But it's fine, now he came with his Professor as an assistant, he could enjoy his dream university as much as he wants!

"Midoriya-kun! I was wondering who the loud person was, but it was you!" a familiar stern figure made Izuku smiled from ear to ear.

"Iida-kun! It's been so long!" Izuku waved his right hand and ran a little towards Iida. Iida smiled warmly when he saw his high school friend was looking well.

"Yes, it has. How's your study?" Iida asked.

"It was hard at first, but somehow I managed to hang on, hahaha," Izuku chuckled. "But, as I thought, Tokyo University is so cool! Aaah, you're so cool to get accepted here!" Izuku looked around happily. Iida widened his eyes.

"What are you saying Midoriya-kun, you couldn't go because you're concerned of your mother being left alone! And you're going to Kyoto University yourself, what's with all of that modesty!" Iida tried to praise Izuku. Izuku chuckled.

"But still, even if I take the exam, it doesn't mean I will get in. As expected of our class representative! You're amazing!" Izuku's eyes were shining. Iida understood that the conversation wouldn't go anywhere so he changed the topic.

"So, you're here as Professor Toshinori's assistant. Are you allowed to go out without him?" Iida asked. Some professors and lecturers are really noisy about their assistants after all.

"Ah, Professor has friends in Tokyo so he preferred to go to see his friends in his free time, that's why Professor let me to do whatever I want in my free time too."

"What a kind person he is!" Iida looked moved. He always admired people who struggled in education profession after all, since his father and brother both are.

"Oh yeah, Uraraka-san said that she will be here too!" Izuku looked excited. Iida smiled and nodded.

"She is not that far away but her schedule usually packed. Since you're here, she wants to spend some time with you after all, so she tries her hardest to be here," Iida looked proud. Izuku smiled happily.

"Yes! After three years finally seeing you guys again! It will be fun!" Izuku looked around once again. For a few seconds he looked at the people around, even people from far away, squinted his eyes to see them better.

"Ah, I got message from Uraraka-san, let's go, Midoriya-kun!" Iida tugged Izuku's arm and pointed at the road in front of them. Izuku blinked, surprised at the tug, but then he smiled and nodded. Izuku walked behind Iida and sighed.

_What are you doing, Izuku? You know that this university is big, aren't you? You won't just bump into someone you know as easy as that._

_He hates you to the core, don't you learn your lesson already? _

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice made Katsuki shifted his attention from his phone to the maker.

"Not your business," Katsuki said short, without any tone, most seemed like not interested or just don't care.

"Unfortunately this seminar is under my responsibility so it's indeed is my business to know what are you doing here," Todoroki insisted and folded his hand in front of his chest. Katsuki clicked his tongue to his high school classmate.

"I'm attending it, you dumb. What else would be my business here?" Katsuki shot that in one breath. Todoroki just sighed.

"It's agriculture themed, why is an engineer student like you here?" Todoroki asked again.

"You're fucking noisy with no end," Katsuki sounded annoyed. "This was recommended by one of my lecturer, since I'm interested in it, I'm taking it. What else do you want to know, fucking half and half bastard?"

Todoroki sighed once again. "Mind your language please, this seminar is filled in by a guest professor that is highly respected. We don't want a representative from Kyoto University saw our bad side."

Katsuki smirked. "What, so the whole thing just to warn me, huh."

"Since you're wild so," Todoroki was not even hiding it. Their relationship always been straight forward since high school after all, Katsuki knew that Todoroki won't be afraid of him just because he shout or threaten him anymore. But Katsuki was not a child anymore after all.

"I know, I'm not stupid. I won't do anything that will taint our name," Katsuki went back to his phone. Todoroki widened his eyes.

"Well, this is a surprise. It will be nice to not kick you out in the middle of seminar so, great," Todoroki walked away and went back to the back stage. Somehow Katsuki felt annoyed so he moved to the front seat, so he could challenge that half and half bastard face to face if anything happen. The front seat is always noticeable! He walked to the front and sat there. Katsuki was reading some of Toshinori's article before, and now he continued. He always had been interested in Professor Toshinori's research so it was the perfect chance for him to see presentation and lecture from the person himself. After a few minutes, the hall was full with people and the sound of chatter made Katsuki mad. He sighed and looked around.

Oh? Someone was already at the booked seat in front of him. He looked old and weak, but his face looked really wise. Somehow Katsuki was excited to hear the sound from this person himself. Katsuki didn't really realize it before because he was busy reading, but now looking at the person himself in front of him, he knew that Toshinori Yagi had his own charisma even though his body was weak.

Wait. If he went from Kyoto, won't it be really bothersome to be travelling so far by himself? Hope it won't affect his health by any means. Katsuki fond of valuable people after all, he didn't want them to die too early.

"Oh, young man! You read my latest article!" Toshinori looked at Katsuki's phone. "Ah, sorry, sorry, I looked at the picture and somehow I saw something familiar," Toshinori smiled at Katsuki. Katsuki felt happy for a moment. He was glad he changed seat and sat at the most comfortable place to talk with Toshinori.

"Yes, I'm really interested in this, Professor," Katsuki tried to mind his language. He didn't want the person he admired to think he was lousy or anything after all.

"Ooh! What is your major?" Toshinori asked.

"I'm in engineering faculty," Katsuki answered fast. Toshinori looked surprised but then he smiled warmly.

"Such a nice thing, to see someone interested in agriculture even though they're not from the same field!" Toshinori looked happy.

"I think at the end we affecting each other, so I want to learn more about agriculture too," Katsuki took this chance to show himself. Toshinori nodded.

"That's a good attitude… who is your name?" when he heard that, Katsuki thought his heart would jump out from his chest.

"Bakugou, Bakugou Katsuki, Professor," he answered.

"Kacchan..?" a familiar voice from his dream made Katsuki frowned. He thought he was hallucinating but Toshinori's sentence made him realized that he was not.

"Ooh, Young Midoriya! You know Young Bakugou?"

Katsuki immediately looked behind his shoulder. The slender guy with curly dark green hair was standing in front of him, with suck ass green hoodie and pants as usual. His hand covered his mouth, his freckled cheeks flushed red. His eyes looked surprised and afraid at the same time.

Katsuki blinked.

"Deku?"


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku was late. He was checking all of the necessity for today's seminar, but he lost track of time and ran late. He was running as hard as he could, and gladly he made it in time. Just a few minutes before opening. Izuku saw his Professor at the front, booked seat, and ran towards him as quick as he could. He thought he was a goner and ready to apologize but the kind hearted Toshinori waved and smiled at him, making him felt okay. But then, suddenly a familiar figure made him froze for a second.

"Kacchan?" his mouth ran by itself without him knowing, he was surprised at his own voice that he closed his mouth with his hands. A thousand questions ran into his mind at a split second.

Why is he here? Isn't he the faculty of engineering? Does he have any interest in agriculture? Why Izuku never noticed that? Well, they went to different high school, but still it's kinda sad to not know. Or did he change major? But with Kacchan's personality, it doesn't seem to be the case. Is he healthy? How are his parents? Did he eat before this? Why is professor talking to him? What were they talking about before? Is it something about agriculture? Or is it about other things?

His mind kept on asking question, making him froze more, but then, the familiar husky voice called his name. The name that he had not heard for years.

"Deku."

Suddenly the wave of his mind calmed down, his stiff body became calmer. Izuku blinked. Katsuki mellowed down, somehow. When was the last time they saw each other again?

"We were in the same school until middle school," Katsuki answered Toshinori's question calmly, made Izuku blinked one more time.

So, Katsuki changed huh?

Suddenly Izuku felt annoyed.

"We were not friend, we just knew each other," Izuku smiled at Toshinori and sat beside him. Toshinori frowned.

"Eh? Is that so?" Toshinori just swallowed the question about how is 'acquaintances that just knew each other' had nicknames for each other. He never saw Izuku acted cold like this so he just brushed it off. Maybe they didn't get along?

"Young Bakugou is a promise, I'm sure he will be providing so many great ideas in the discussion later," Toshinori smiled. Katsuki smiled.

"Thank you very much, Professor."

Izuku clenched his fist. "Yes, I'm sure he will."

What was that? He changed. Katsuki was definitely way calmer than before. He was mellowed down too. Before, he used to scream at everyone, even his own teachers. Izuku didn't really know his high school year, but he knew that Katsuki caused a couple of troubles for his teachers too, even though he was calmed down a little. The school usually just forgive him because of his talent, but still he was not this kind of person. Who is really great at conversation with elderly and smile easily.

Somehow the difference made Izuku mad.

It didn't change the past. It didn't change the fact that Izuku had been hurt for more than dozens times. It would never change the fact that Katsuki hates him.

A memory came inside Izuku's mind. It was second year of high school. Izuku was still at Tokyo, he was alone, walking at the side ways. It was autumn, the weather was cold. Izuku suddenly saw a familiar tall figure under a tree, looking up at the branches. Somehow Izuku felt calm looking at him. He didn't know what possessed him, but after 2 years of not seeing each other, Izuku greeted Katsuki.

"What are you doing here, Kacchan?" Izuku asked with low voice, but he didn't stutter. Katsuki who was looking at the branches looked over his shoulder, finding one of his childhood friend, looked taller than he was before.

"What do you want, shitty nerd?" Katsuki didn't really shout but he still threatens Izuku. Izuku was almost run, but he swallowed and stayed there.

"I just want to talk. It's been two years since we see each other after all," Izuku tried to man himself up. "How are you Kacchan?"

Katsuki looked at those clear emerald eyes, making him pissed off more and more. "What? Now you think you can get all buddy-buddy with me, huh?"

Izuku clenched his fist. "But, Kacchan, we're older now. It's time to stop being like that."

"I just want to-"

"Shut up!" Katsuki snapped. He looked so angry. "Even being near you boils my blood down to my bones."

Katsuki walked closer to Izuku, Izuku didn't budge. His eyes showed determination to talk with Katsuki. But that only made Katsuki angrier. Katsuki grabbed Izuku's collar and pulled him closer. Izuku's breath stopped for a second.

"No matter what happen, it won't change the fact that I hate you, Deku."

Katsuki let him go and walked away. Izuku stayed there for a few seconds, couldn't do or say anything. He looked at the branches, leaves fallen down like a rain.

_Aah, it's just how it is. _

Izuku shook his head to get back to the present. He bit his lips.

Forget it.

Just forget it.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Katsuki stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, lied down on his bed.

Izuku was there.

He was looking at him. In person.

He changed. He grew taller. His voice was somehow deeper even though it was still high pitched as usual. He talked back well now.

But some things just didn't change. His hair still unruly, his freckled cheeks didn't change any worse. His body was still slender, his arms were skinny but looked healthy. His skin was not that pale, but also not dark. That nerd still spent his time cooped in cramped and dark place, it seemed.

How weird.

How weird to see him in person like this, with different kind of vibes between them.

Katsuki closed his eyes.

Weird.

"Kacchan!"

Katsuki opened his eyes as soon as he heard the voice. The only one who called him with his nickname from kindergarten.

"Don't sleep in the middle of seminar!" the green haired guy frowned to him. Katsuki blinked. What did he do again?

"And no daydreaming too!" Izuku waved his hand in front of Katsuki's face now. Katsuki grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not."

Izuku chuckled and freed himself from Katsuki's grip. "Yes, yes."

Izuku looked to the front again. Katsuki looked at the guy beside him.

Aah, the smell of sandalwood. Mixed with mint and vanilla, what a weird scent. It was the smell of him. Katsuki could detect it from miles, that kind and unique scent. Now that scent was near him, sat beside him, looked excited at whatever he saw in front of them.

Ah, it was the seminar.

Katsuki looked to the front again, but his awareness fully concentrated on the presence beside him. The warmness of the body. The liveliness of the soul. The sound of his breath. His sparkling eyes whenever something he likes being mentioned. Simple things that he couldn't know the past years.

Katsuki sighed.

"What's wrong, Kacchan?" Izuku whispered to him. His eyes looked worried.

Katsuki looked into those pair of emerald eyes. Something was pulling him in. Katsuki grabbed the back of Izuku's head and opened his mouth, try to close the gap between them.

Katsuki opened his eyes and sat down in one breath. He blinked a couple times, tried to adjust himself to the environment and what was _actually_ happening. Katsuki looked at the clock. Nineteen eighteen… _Ah_.

_It was a dream_.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Midoriya-kun! Hey, Midoriya-kun!" Uraraka waved her hands in front of Izuku a couple times before Izuku finally came back to his sense.

"Ah, yeah? What's wrong?" Izuku asked.

"It should be my line," Uraraka sulked. "It's almost three years since the last time we saw each other and you spent almost all the time staring at nothing."

Izuku smiled apologetically. "Sorry, sorry… it's just, something is bothering me."

Iida looked at Izuku. "It's rare for you to be like this, though."

"I'm just kidding. What's wrong? Do you want to tell us?" Uraraka asked. She was worried since Izuku looked really listless today, completely different from yesterday. He was really energetic and happy all the time, but now it looked like his soul just left his body.

Izuku looked at the table for a minute, deciding whether or not he should tell them about this. Izuku took a deep breath and looked at his two precious friends, looking worried. Izuku smiled when he saw their faces and decided to tell them.

"You guys know about this childhood friend of mine from kindergarten until middle school, aren't you?" Izuku asked.

Iida nodded. "You had told us about him, but only that you have this one childhood friend who somehow hates you so much."

"Yeah. But I never tell you guys the details, aren't I? It's because it's a little bit embarrassing. He used to bully me all the time."

Iida and Uraraka kept quiet, trying to make Izuku comfortable to talk to them about the whole story. Izuku smiled at their consideration and continued his story.

"In kindergarten it wasn't like that. Our relationship was just like other normal kids with the other, but in elementary school somehow he started to kick me, or throw my book away. In middle school it was getting worse. Sometimes he damped me with water, burn my belongings, threw my desk and chair out of the window."

"What!? That was too much!" Uraraka was the first one to voice her opinion. Izuku smiled.

"Thanks. Nobody really stood up for me at the time. People scared of him because of his strength and teachers didn't really want to label our school's star as a bully so they ignored it. They thought it was just throwing my desk or books out after all. Sometimes they let me free if I didn't have my books and such as an apology for closing eyes for this bullying maybe."

"Did his parent ask them to close their eyes for it?" Iida looked pissed.

"No, I actually think that his parents actually didn't know what happened at school since no one was telling them. My mom and his mom are friends you know. I've known his parents since my childhood year and I know that his parents will never let him go if they knew about what he did."

"So why…"

"I'm just scared… and disgusted at myself, I guess. For being weak and not being able to face him properly."

Iida and Uraraka looked sad. Izuku smiled widely. "Don't make that face! You know how happy I am right now, right? I was able to stand up to him one last time in my last middle school year after all."

"What happened?" Iida asked. He seemed really into the story.

"Well, in our last year he still bullied me but not as bad as first and second year. I decided to go to another high school that is far away from him and my other friends, the school we were in together. I wanted to change myself after all, but I couldn't do it if I didn't face him first. So I went to him and told him that I will be strong the next time he see me."

"Midoriya!" both Uraraka and Iida held his hands with teary eyes. "You! You've been hiding this for so long! It must be really hard!" Uraraka looked sad.

"You've changed into such a wonderful person, you definitely stronger now!" Iida nodded.

"Ahahaha, thank you!" Izuku smiled warmly when he felt his friends warmth, both on his hands and his heart.

"So, what made you like that before? Did you meet him? That childhood friend of yours?" Uraraka asked.

Izuku nodded. "Kac-… Bakugou Katsuki, it's his name."

Both Uraraka and Iida looked surprised. "Bakugou Katsuki!?" they said in harmony.

"The one who won some-award-in-engineering isn't he?" Uraraka frowned. "That guy?"

"I've seen him a couple of times before since we're in the same university and such… He might looked a little bit rough, but I never knew he would be so cruel! Iida fixed his glasses position with his right hand.

"He changed a lot after all," Izuku looked tired when he said that which concerned Iida and Uraraka more. "He wasn't the same person, at least to me. He was really different. It kinda shocked me out."

"Yeah, I understand what you say," Uraraka nodded. "It kinda made me feel weird to see old friends changed in a way or another, seemed like I missed something big, or sometimes I felt like I was left behind."

Izuku ruffled his head. "Yeah, it might be so…"

"But, so what!" Uraraka raised her voice, making Izuku looked at her.

"Midoriya-kun changed into another person as well! You're different now! You joined Muay Thai in high school, worked your way through high school successfully and went into Kyoto Uni!" Uraraka held Izuku's hands tighter. "An important friend of mine!"

Izuku widened his eyes and chuckled.

"Yes. Thank you."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"He is an important guest from Kyoto University, don't make any problem with him," Todoroki looked cautioned. It was really rare of Katsuki to be interested in other person after all.

"I won't. I already told you we were acquaintances."

"If you guys really are acquaintances, you should asked those things by yourself."

"Like I said we haven't been in contact for more than five years now," Katsuki sighed. "Just tell me his number already, I only want to say hi."

Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "I will ask his permission first then."

Katsuki stayed silent for a minute. "Yeah, do it."

Todoroki looked at Katsuki with suspicion. "It's so rare for you to be like this, what kind of friend is he?"

Katsuki clicked his tongue. "It's none of your business. So you will ask him or not!?"

Todoroki shrugged. "Well, just take it. Don't forget to introduce yourself first."

Katsuki clicked his tongue loudly, that half and half bastard didn't have any intention to ask Izuku from the start. Todoroki wrote it down on a paper and passed it to Katsuki. Katsuki took it without saying anything and walked out from the room. Todoroki looked at the door Katsuki closed but he just shrugged and went back to the book he read before Katsuki came.

Katsuki stopped walking at the hallway and opened the number he got from Todoroki. That guy even memorized Izuku's number? Katsuki felt a little bit irritated now. He shook his head and took his phone from his pocket and entered the number. Katsuki sighed when he finished.

Call him? Text him? What should he do?

Katsuki sighed once again and pressed the button call.

The beeping sound made him anxious for a second, but then he heard the sound of picking up.

"Hello, this is Midoriya Izuku's phone," a female voice made Katsuki jolted in surprise.

"Is he there?" Katsuki asked.

"He is at the toilet at the moment, sorry for that.. Do you have any message for him? Or do you need him urgently? He might come back in a minute," the girl explained clearly, but Katsuki's mid jumbled up weirdly.

"No, I don't. I will just contact him any other time if he is busy now," Katsuki said and hung up in a second. After the phone call, he stopped moving for a few seconds, making a couple people stared at him, wondering what happened to one of the university's star. Katsuki bit his lip and punched the wall angrily.

Was he too late?


	3. Chapter 3

It's been five days since Izuku arrived in Tokyo, and today was officially the best day he had. In the morning he attended one of Tokyo University's professor's class, went out to eat together with Toshinori in the afternoon, and walked out in the evening with Iida and Uraraka. Not to add that he accidentally met Tsuyu, one of his friend from high school at the road. It was really fun!

Izuku was looking at the news in his phone when suddenly an unknown number called him. Izuku frowned. Who was this again? He didn't really remember this number. Well, the number's code was from Tokyo, so it might be someone from university, right? Izuku picked it up.

"Hello, Midoriya here," Izuku answered with his everyday tone.

No voice, just silence.

Izuku frowned. "Hello?" he greeted once again. Still no answer, just silence.

"If you won't say anything I'm gonna hang up," Izuku was ready to hang up when suddenly a husky voice greeted him.

"It's me."

It was short and couldn't even count as a greeting, but Izuku knew immediately who it was. He didn't even have time to be mad about how rude the other party was.

"What do you want, Kacchan?" Izuku answered all defenced up. He clenched his other fist unconsciously.

"Can't I talk with you?" Izuku frowned when he heard that.

"Well, surely I didn't have the chance before."

Katsuki remained silent at the other side. Izuku bit his lip. "What do you want to talk about?"

There was silent between them for a few good seconds, tortured Izuku more and more each second. He could just hang up. He didn't need to wait. He could just hang up and block his number forever. That way Katsuki will never bother him again. Izuku should just do that.

He should, but he couldn't.

Rather, he kept waiting in the silence, waiting for that voice to respond to him.

"Let's meet up."

Izuku blinked when he heard that. Another awkward silence.

"I don't want to," Izuku took a deep breath. "You can talk now. I don't want to meet you."

"I have things that I can only talk about face to face with you."

"Like what?" Izuku snapped. "Why should I do what _you_ ask? Why should I grant _your_ request? Why should I hear things _you_ need to talk about?"

Izuku clenched his fist hard. "I'm tired, Kacchan. Please just leave me alone."

Izuku didn't realize that his nails were scratching his own palm, leaving obvious marks.

"I know," Katsuki swallowed his own words. Izuku bit his lips harder.

"Is that all?" Izuku asked with low voice, but Katsuki could hear him trembled.

"No, it's not,"

"What else?"

"I love you, Deku."

Beep.

The call was ended. Izuku blinked a dozen times.

"Huh?"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Katsuki looked at the books in front of him.

Huh? Library?

What did he do again?

Ah, references for his class. Katsuki read the title of the book he was holding. Experimental design for Psychological Research. Katsuki frowned when he saw it. Why was he holding a Psychology book again? He put it back and walked to the other isle, tried to find the isle for engineering books.

"Eeeh, it's the book I couldn't find!" a high pitched man's voice made Katsuki stopped walking. He looked at the side, a familiar green haired feature looked happy. Katsuki looked at the book he was holding. What a thick book. Such a nerd. Katsuki walked slowly towards him, trying to look at that smile as long as he could. Izuku who was focused on the book felt a presence near him so he looked at his side, found the ash blonde haired guy was staring at him. Izuku blinked and frowned.

"What do you want?"

Katsuki shrugged. "Nothing."

Izuku looked mad. He trembled a bit, his eyes looked hostile. "Okay then."

Izuku took the book and walked away. Katsuki grabbed his wrist, made Izuku taken back and blinked a couple times before looking at him. Katsuki didn't say anything and just grabbed the back of his head and forced him into a kiss. Izuku was surprised, he struggled with his hand, but Katsuki was stronger. Izuku could feel Katsuki forced his way into his mouth, making Izuku breathed heavily and tried hard to hurt Katsuki with his teeth, but it only made Katsuki knocked Izuku's teeth with his own. Izuku gave up and opened his mouth willingly, but his hand clenched hard to Katsuki's arm, purposely scratched his arm to leave scars on it. Katsuki held it in, his arm didn't even react when Izuku scratched it.

After a few seconds, Katsuki let Izuku go, and at the moment they separated, Izuku punched him in the face with teary eyes.

Katsuki woke up at the moment he felt the punch. He took a deep breath. Katsuki looked at his own arm. Nothing was there. Katsuki sighed.

That dream felt so weird, it seemed so real…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"I'm sorry Midoriya-kun, I'm busy today.." Uraraka sounded really apologetic. Izuku waved his hand even though Uraraka couldn't see him through the phone call.

"No, no, no! It's okay, really, you guys had been spending so much time with me this past week, a day with only myself is okay! We have plan for tomorrow too, aren't we? So it's fine!" Izuku said with cheerful voice. He actually meant that though, both Uraraka and Iida spent so much time with him already.

This particular Monday was that one day that weirdly just made so your entire plan just fell apart. Why did Izuku know? Because since the morning all the thing he planned through just didn't happen. He was ready with the class in the morning, but apparently the lecturer was sick so it was cancelled in last minute. After that he was planning to go with Toshinori-sensei, but suddenly an old colleague from the past came and took Toshinori out with him without prior warning. Iida had to go home to his family because his brother suddenly admitted to hospital because of overwork. Thank goodness it was nothing serious, but little Iida should be at home to handle a couple of things since his mother and father both were out of the city. Uraraka couldn't come because of her classes and such. Izuku didn't feel sad or bad, he even felt a little bit relieved now. Somehow he missed the time when he all by himself. In the past week he had always been surrounded by people after all.

Izuku hummed and looked outside of his room. He suddenly remembered a reference material that Toshinori said could be found in University's library. Izuku smiled widely and jumped from his bed to the bathroom. He would be damned if he didn't find that reference! Once in a lifetime opportunity!

Izuku walked slowly to the library. He preferred to enjoy the scenery since it wouldn't be long until his visit end. Izuku checked the sign at the road to make sure he was on the right way. Tokyo University was really big, they needed to put signs so people from outside or new students won't lost. Izuku looked at a couple of trees and flowers with their species names on a wooden block in front of them, even took a couple of pictures of some plants that he wanted to research for more. He skipped on his way, feeling a little bit fluffier that he ever was. Somehow he felt weirdly happy today, even though almost all of his plans got cancelled.

Izuku checked into the library and tried to not make any annoying sound as he walked in. Izuku took a deep breath and walked through some isle with economy sign above it. Izuku didn't really come here for economy, so. Izuku walked through some isles with philosophical books, recognized a couple of books and muttered nonstop about the book until someone shushed him. Izuku apologized shyly and walked away with the book. He was carrying three books before arriving at the isle he was searching for, the agriculture isle. Izuku smiled widely and walked at the isle happily. No one was there though, only him, in the whole isle about agriculture. Maybe people just didn't need references at the time? Izuku shrugged to himself and took a look at a couple of books. He recognized a couple of books that was written by Toshinori and unconsciously read it for a few minutes.

"Ah! This!" Izuku unconsciously said it out loud and immediately covered his own mouth with his hand, looked around to find that no one was there made him sighed a breath of relieve. He took the book enthusiastically and opened it. Izuku was so immersed in the book that he didn't notice his surrounding at all. He started to mutter and talked to himself about the research he was working on, things that should be added at his paper later.

"You shouldn't talk in the library," a husky voice made Izuku jolted and came back to his sense.

"Ah, so-sorry, did I disturb…" Izuku stopped talking when he found out that the one who was talking to was no one rather than his childhood friend. Izuku looked the other way quickly.

"I won't bother you anymore," Izuku was ready to leave when suddenly his arm was grabbed tightly by Katsuki.

"I want you to bother me," Katsuki said in low voice, making Izuku blinked a couple of times.

"Huh?" Izuku couldn't believe his ears. What did he just said?

"Bother me more, if that make you stay," Katsuki said it again, making Izuku frowned.

"Ka..cchan? Are you sick or something?" Izuku said that unconsciously, since his childhood friend was talking weird. Katsuki couldn't help but chuckled at the question, only making Izuku more surprised to see his expression changed. The smile he hadn't seen for more than 10 years.

"Yeah, I might be sick," Katsuki said after a few second of soft chuckles. "So stay with me for a while."

Izuku was too busy worrying about what happened to his childhood friend, not remembering how he was mad at Katsuki before. "No, something is weird, Kacchan… Are you really okay? Is something happen to you?"

Katsuki giggled again. Katsuki looked at worried look of Izuku. He glad he had that dream before, so he didn't hastily kiss him or anything. Was that dream a prophet? Or was it a warning? Or it was only Katsuki's hope? Katsuki didn't even care anymore, he just wanted to hold that wrist longer. He wanted a second chance to make everything right.

"Do you think I'm weird, Deku?" Katsuki asked while leaning to the bookshelf, with his hand still grabbing Izuku's wrist.

Izuku frowned and swallowed. "Are you sick or something?" Izuku was completely immersed in his own thought this time, calculating all possible sickness that someone had to make them completely changed. Usually people are in last wish or death situation before they changed completely. Was that it? Was Katsuki in dangerous situation? Izuku's head worked nonstop, remembering the entire name of great doctors in Kyoto, since his mother was sickly, he went to a lot of hospitals and met a lot of doctors.

"I have a problem, do you have time to listen to my ramble?" Katsuki asked with his head on the bookshelf, leaning comfortably. Izuku blinked a couple times, trying to grasp the situation.

Problem? That Kacchan is asking for advice from Deku?!

Izuku blinked once again. It must be something really important for him to even ask Izuku for consultation!

"Don't you have any other friends, Kacchan?" Izuku asked, trying to calm down. He needed some time to think about whatever bizarre things that just happened. He _is_ that _Kacchan_, right? Wasn't Izuku just talk to himself the other day, that whatever he did will never change? That even though Izuku didn't have any resentment, it didn't mean he would just let it slide? Didn't Izuku promise himself to not involve himself with his childhood friend anymore?

"I don't believe other people easily."

Izuku's promise to himself crumbled down with that one sentence. Izuku sighed. He never wanted to punch himself in the face as much as he felt like now.

"I don't even care anymore.. Just pick the place, you're buying."

Katsuki smirked.

"Aye."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Katsuki felt relaxed.

After a few months being tortured in weird state of mind where he felt restless and confused all the time, it finally felt like everything went right. Katsuki looked at the green haired guy beside him, looked at the giant screen in front of them excitedly. His mouth was filled with popcorn, but he was too excited to remember he was chewing so he kept on muttering with mouth full with popcorn. Katsuki used his left hand to support his own head at the chair arm, while looking at Izuku at his right. It was lucky for him that the place at his left side was empty, he could leaned to the left as far as he like since he won't be bothering anyone. Heck, almost the whole room was empty, it was only filled by a couple numbers of people, since this cinema was an old cinema which kept on replying same old movies on weekdays. Izuku liked old movies, so he was excited since the start.

"Um.. Kacchan, is there something on my face?" Izuku asked uncomfortably. He'd been feeling Katsuki's gaze since the start, but he couldn't really say anything about that since it would be awkward, plus he was excited about the movie. But, who stared at other people's face for the whole 10 minutes? Izuku felt like his face should have a couple of holes because of it.

"Nothing," Katsuki shrugged but still looking at Izuku. The lights suddenly went dimmer and eventually died, cue for the film to start. Izuku was ready to ask for more question, but the opening was played and his attention shifted completely to the movie. Katsuki looked at Izuku's eyes which shined in the middle of darkness, reflecting the light from the screen.

Katsuki finally looked at the screen, watched the movie he had already watched more than three times. The Last Hero was an old movie after all, it came out when Katsuki was in elementary school, still obsessed with superhero and such, begged for his parents to take him to watch the film. Izuku was also hyped about it, but he didn't really have any friends to talk with, so Katsuki often see him admiring photos and posters all by himself at class or on the street, at the way to school. Katsuki's family watched it together later, Izuku muttered about it a couple times too in the class. Katsuki watched it once again at middle school, all alone, with no reason. He just felt like watching it, and then when he went to high school he actually bought the DVD just so he could watch it again at home. Reality was he watched it once and then it just sat on his desk without even being replied once.

Now the scene changed to the scene where the main character's mom was dead because of her sickness, and Katsuki noticed that Izuku's movement stopped at that point. Katsuki took a glance at him, he noticed that a single tear drop from his eye to his cheek slowly. Izuku didn't flinch or move, he just looked at the screen silently. Katsuki decided to not bother him and looked at the scene again. But something inside of him felt impatient.

Izuku was beside him, cried, and he couldn't do anything.

Katsuki bit his lower lip and sighed. He changed his position so he could sit straight on the chair. Without looking at Izuku, he reached Izuku's hand and grabbed it. Not too tight nor too loose, enough to make Izuku surprised and looked at him but not too much that he felt hurt because of it. Izuku looked at Katsuki's hand which held his, without saying anything he just put his hand on the armchair. When Izuku did that, Katsuki felt like his heart just floated to the air. He couldn't help but smiled, with eyes locked to the screen but his mind wondered around.

It was acceptance, right?

That gesture meant Izuku didn't refuse him, right?


	4. Chapter 4 - END

"Aaah, it's been a long time since the last time I watch The Last Hero!" Izuku stretched while walked out from the cinema with Katsuki beside him.

"How often were you watch that before moved?" Katsuki asked.

"Hmm.. It depends though. When I'm feeling down or stressed I often go here after all. I guess almost once every three or four months?" Izuku tried to remember.

"What? It's at least 3 times a year! Are you fucking nuts?" Katsuki was more surprised than he intended to.

"I'm not lying when I said I like it," Izuku shrugged. "Kacchan is the kind of guy who plays new games in three or four months then get bored after all. It might be weird for you to see me like this."

"It's not like I stop liking it. It's just when I got bored, then I need some time before I can go back at it again," Katsuki tried to explain himself.

"It's fine, though? Kacchan is fine like that," Izuku smiled at Katsuki and walked ahead of him. "Aaah, I really want to eat crepe…"

Katsuki smirked. "You little shit learned some things while we're apart, huh. You decide the place, I'll just follow."

Izuku chuckled. "Well, I guess I'm just good at learning new things."

After walking around for fifteen minutes or so, Izuku finally decided at a place that was quite famous at the neighbourhood. Izuku heard about the place when he was in high school but never really had any chance to try it, so he figured it would be the time to do so. Katsuki didn't say anything and followed Izuku in. Izuku ordered a couple of things before slightly ran to the seat Katsuki were at, waiting for him while looking at his phone.

"What are you reading?" Izuku asked while sat down.

"Nothing much, just news," Katsuki put his phone on the table. "What did you order?"

"I ordered their special, sundae, cola, and spicy chicken one for you," Izuku smiled.

"How do you know what I want?" Katsuki asked.

"Well, I've been watching you for years. You think I wouldn't know what is your food preference?" Izuku shrugged.

"Well, it certainly is a stalker kind of sentence you spouted there."

"I don't like to admit it but I idolized you a lot back in the day," Izuku looked at his hands on the table. Katsuki looked at the top of his green head, trying to guess what kind of face he made now.

"Deku, I-"

"Stop it," Izuku cut Katsuki's sentence. Izuku knew what was coming. He knew what Katsuki was about to say. He just didn't want to hear it.

"Don't say it, please. Just… let's just forget about it," Izuku said in low voice. Katsuki stared at him for a while.

"Don't you have questions for me?" Katsuki asked.

"I have," Izuku looked ahead, straight to Katsuki's eyes. He looked determined.

"Why did you do it? And why now?" Izuku asked. "I've tried to talk to you when we're in high school, yet you chased me. Why with the sudden change?"

Katsuki looked at Izuku, tried to give him the same determination as much as he got.

"Ever since we were kids, your existence always bothering me," Katsuki started. Izuku swallowed.

"I always feel this anger whenever I see you around. In middle school, it was the worst, because I got more and more irritated each day, and seeing you only made it worst."

Izuku bit his lip. "Hearing it from the person himself hurt more."

"First, I thought it might be because of your awkwardness. Or your weaknesses. Or your way of talk, walk, or anything. But there is something else. Something that keeps on making me irritated. That boils my blood every time I see you."

"So you found out what that 'something' is?" Izuku clenched his fist unconsciously.

"Yeah."

Silence for a second, Izuku waiting for an answer while his heart thumping loudly.

"It was lust."

Izuku's shoulder just dropped in that one second. "Huh?" he couldn't believe his ear so he needed to ask once again.

"What I felt was lust. It's irritating me that you're not mine. That you walked by your own path and not even bother thinking about me. That's why you irritate me. You have things that I don't, you possess the strength I need. At first it was lust, but then it gradually grew into love."

"Wa-wa-wa-wait Kacchan!" Izuku stopped Katsuki with both of his hands waving vigorously and his face beet red.

"I-I'm lost Kacchan, what are you trying to say?"

Katsuki moved closer.

"I'm trying to say that I love you for a long time now, you idiot."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"You love me?" Izuku's face felt hotter than before. Katsuki sighed.

"How many times should I tell you that?" Katsuki used his hand to support his chin and looked at Izuku, straight in the eyes. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I had loved you since before, and will be from now on."

Izuku could felt his brain melted from the confusion. "Huh!? L-l-love me? You!? You must be lying!"

"No I don't," Katsuki said again. "Do you think I'm the type of person that will be joking about things like this?"

Izuku calmed down when he saw Katsuki's serious expression. "No.. you're not."

Katsuki grinned when he heard that. "Good."

Izuku's face got hotter again and his heart beat harder. "No.. there must be something wrong…" he said to himself while covering his face with his hands.

"What do you mean by that?" Katsuki asked.

"I mean… I thought you were angry at me because you found out that I liked you?"

"Huh?" this time it was Katsuki's turn to be confused. "What did you say? You like me? When?"

"All this time!" Izuku almost scream out of frustration. "I thought the reason why you were doing those things to me because of your disgust!"

"What, of course not!?" Katsuki was raising his voice too even without him realizing. "I was disgusted by myself to like you!"

"And you blame _me_ for _your_ feeling?" Izuku said in disbelief.

"Well, sorry for being a brat," Katsuki finally backed off and rested his back. He crossed his arms across his chest.

Izuku took a deep breath, and when everything he was confused about finally made some sense, he started to crack a laugh. "What? So all this time it was that?"

"It's so stupid," Katsuki added some comments. "I was a fucking brat and you were an idiot. We're bound to hate each other if we didn't grow up."

"But we did," Izuku chuckled. "Finally, I felt like a huge burden in my chest lifted up."

Izuku took a deep breath and stretched with his hands in the air. "I suddenly felt tired."

"Let's go to my apartment," Katsuki offered. "You can rest there."

Izuku blinked. The hotel which he was staying at was really close, it probably would be more relaxing to go back to his hotel room then he could do some paperwork or some other things that might be helping his thesis. Logically thinking, the best solution is to go back to his hotel room, of course.

But only God knows why Izuku said the exact opposite of what he was thinking.

"Hm, sounds good."

Izuku was right, Katsuki's apartment was actually a lot more far than the hotel, but he was excited all the way there. They could get at the apartment by foot, so they walked together from the restaurant. Izuku looked around giddily since he wanted to know what kind of scenery Katsuki saw every day, something that he never knew before.

"I really like the fried chicken here," Katsuki pointed a place with a banner full with fried chicken on the side. "The banner is shit but they actually make good food."

Izuku chuckled at Katsuki's diss. "Yeah, I will try it later if I have time."

"Try it with me," Katsuki said quickly. Izuku blinked and looked at Katsuki who was focused on the road, not even looking at him, but Izuku felt happy with only that. "Well, okay, if I have time."

Katsuki didn't say anything else until they arrived at the apartment. His face looked like he was thinking about something so Izuku didn't want to bother him and let him think. Izuku looked around and tried to ask Katsuki's opinion on some shops he saw at the side of the road. Katsuki always give him a proper answer, but after that he would stared at the front again, thinking about something.

"Uwah, it's so big," Izuku said without thinking when he saw the huge building in front of him.

"Come in," Katsuki pulled Izuku's hand so he matched Katsuki's pace. They walked into the lift and Katsuki pressed the button for 18th floor. Izuku was too busy thinking about his sweaty hand to realize that Katsuki's place was really high, at least for Izuku who was only live at an apartment lower than 10 floors.

"K-Kacchan, my-my hand," Izuku tried to break free from Katsuki's hand, but Katsuki glared at him. "What? You don't like it when I hold you?"

"No, no, I mean… I'm sweaty," Izuku said groggily.

"What's wrong with sweat? I need to get used to your body fluids in no time after all."

Izuku was puzzled for a few seconds before he finally understood what Katsuki was talking about. "KACCHAN!"

Katsuki snickered when he noticed that Izuku's palm became damper than before. Even without seeing him, Katsuki knew that his face must turned beet red now. Katsuki was in a good mood he almost skipped out from the lift, while Izuku tried hard to hide his red face with his free hand.

Meanwhile, Izuku's head jumped around from one thought the other, thinking about a lot of things that might happen in the future, for both of them. About his parents, about Katsuki's parents, but his friends, about Katsuki's friend, about the university, about their study, about everything. Izuku couldn't stop himself from wondering, was it really okay?

Just before Katsuki open the door to his apartment, Izuku stopped walking and looked at the floor, with his eyes fixed on the dark tiles.

"What's wrong?" Katsuki asked as soon as he sensed Izuku's uneasiness. Izuku took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a second before opening it and looked into Katsuki's eyes, straightforwardly.

"Are you really okay with me?" Izuku asked. "We're both guys, and well, I have my faults and everything… Not the mention the hardship for minority later, or about children, our parents and stuff."

Izuku clenched his first harder. "Despite of those things, are you still sure you want to be with me?"

Katsuki sighed. "You're so dumb."

Izuku frowned, ready to counterattack but then Katsuki suddenly hugged him. "I need years to finally hold you like this. I keep dreaming about you, thinking about you, regretting not holding you close all these years. Do you think I will back off now because of those things?"

Izuku was surprised at the confession. He was busy thinking about a lot of things before, but now, all he felt was Katsuki's body warmth, his heartbeat, his smell, his everything. Surrounding Izuku, like a wall of protectiveness that was made only for him. Izuku grabbed Katsuki's clothes tightly and buried his head on Katsuki's shoulder.

Katsuki looked at the sky from the window at the hallway in front of his room. Never once did he thought that would be a day like this, where he could hug Izuku without any care about the world, with the thought that it would be perfect if the world only contain them two. Katsuki hugged Izuku tighter.

He will think the dreams he had before like a call from the universe so they could be together.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Author Notes **

**Thank you so much for reading this short story! I really want to make a university students version of BakuDeku story, so here it is! I might or not make some extras for this story, hehe. I'm interested in other kind of BNHA AU as well, so I might be making another AU~ Please drop some comments if you're interested! Plus Ultra! **


	5. Extra

Katsuki opened his eyes. His apartment ceiling didn't change, his surrounding didn't change, but somehow something changed. Yep, usually he would woke up two hours later, stretched for five minutes before lazily walked to the bathroom, but today he woken up by a sharp pain on his right shoulder because of an unnatural weight he had to support. Katsuki yawned and realized that almost his entire right arm was pressed by certain person body weight. Katsuki looked at his right to find a ball of green fluff was still sleeping without any care on his right shoulder.

Katsuki didn't mind his right hand being numb, he smiled and ruffled the curly hair with his free hand. Izuku didn't awake because of that, but he smuggled into Katsuki's chest more with his face. Katsuki couldn't believe that this kind of day would come, but he surely like the feeling of that weight on his body, that warmth stayed with him all night. Katsuki took his phone with his free hand and tried to check messages and emails since he didn't do that since yesterday. He took a pair of glasses on the table near the phone was and used it. Katsuki didn't really have bad vision, but his tired eyes actually needed protection if he used gadget or even watched television, at least which was what the doctor said. Katsuki thought that was stupid, but he was really annoyed by the fact that his eyes got watery and itchy, so he decided to follow that stupid recommendation. Well, it kinda worked, so Katsuki kept on using that. After almost an hour, Katsuki finally realized that Izuku finally awoke, he blinked a couple times before looking up to see Katsuki's face.

"Hmm… Morning, Kacchan," he said with rusty voice. Katsuki almost laugh but he held it in and only smiled instead.

"What's happened to your voice," Katsuki asked with a smile. Izuku sulked and hit his chest playfully with his right hand. "_You_ happened, you devil."

Katsuki finally let out his chuckles. "Well, it wasn't a bad experience, wasn't it?"

Izuku hit him one more time but harder and he sat up. "I hate you."

Katsuki coughed once but he chuckled again after he saw how mad Izuku was. Izuku sighed. He didn't even had any time to be shy or embarrassed by what just happened, this guy was just unbelievable! Izuku trusted him when he said he was also a virgin so Izuku agreed to do whatever he wanted to do, and oh dear Lord, if only Izuku knew it was actually a pact he just signed with the devil himself.

Katsuki was crazy. He was big, he was ripped, his stamina didn't have any end, but he also really rough. Izuku couldn't count how many times did he actually came last night. He was a virgin you know, that was too hard core for him. Not to mention, Katsuki really liked to bite. Being marked wasn't bad, it was actually almost felt like nothing, but being bitten is definitely hurts.

"Ouch," Izuku touched a place where Katsuki bit hardest of them all, at his right shoulder, almost near his neck. It was also the first place Katsuki's bit. After a while, Katsuki seemed to regain his cool and did it gentler, but it still hurts. Izuku glared at him for a while.

"I don't want to do it with you again," Izuku said coldly. His lips made a cute pout, only made Katsuki thought how cute it was.

"What is 'it' that you're talking about?" Katsuki grinned while trying to get a feel from his numb hand without any obvious movement.

Izuku's freckled cheeks blushed hard when he heard the question. "I don't want to have sex with you again!" he shouted with bright red face. Katsuki chuckled.

"Even though you say that it feels good?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, whatever you say, then," Katsuki shrugged. "I don't mind to be in sexless relationship with you."

Izuku's face showed a quick disappointment before turned sulky again. "Great."

"Well, now I know the taste of sex, don't mind me to find another partner in bed, then. Don't worry, my heart will always be yours."

Izuku glared and threw a pillow to Katsuki with tear eyes. Katsuki was surprised by the sudden attack, and then he saw Izuku's teary eyes. Izuku was about to stand up when Katsuki suddenly grabbed his wrist and pinned him down to the bed. His eyes turned red in an instant, making Katsuki felt bad into his core.

"I'm sorry, I crossed the line," he said quickly. "I'm teasing you because you're too cute. Don't be mad, I was wrong."

Izuku covered his eyes with his hand and took a deep breath. "Since when did you turn into a person that quick to say sorry?"

"Since I learn that I probably won't have another chance in life if I don't grab you now."

Katsuki could see Izuku's red ears and neck. "You're so unfair," he said almost in whisper.

"I'll make breakfast so stop sulking."

Izuku sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. At the end, I always allow you to do whatever you want after all…"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"So… you are actually going out with him now?" Uraraka asked with a whisper. Katsuki was waiting outside of the café, but still, Uraraka didn't want to be rude.

Izuku just grinned while scratching his head. "Well, he changed…" Izuku tried to find a good reasoning. Izuku's stories about Katsuki were not great after all.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I guess," Iida shrugged while sipping his coffee. "You looked so pained when you talked about him after all, I guess it wasn't the kind of ending that you want, to be apart from him."

Izuku smiled warmly and looked outside the window dreamily. He supported his chin with his right hand and his knee arm on the table. Katsuki was looking at his direction, and it only made him happier. Izuku smiled and waved his hand, making a gesture that made Katsuki nodded and walked inside. Uraraka and Iida both a little bit nervous when they saw Katsuki's stylish figure walked towards them, but he did greeted them properly and politely, which was a little bit surprising. Uraraka was already expecting a rude person that would be arrogant (since the rumour said he didn't have good personality), but surprisingly he seemed normal.

Katsuki was wearing a simple black hoodie with ripped jeans and white high top shoes, but somehow he already looked like someone from different kind of circle.

"I bought Americano for you," Izuku said with a smile and pushed the cup in front of him toward Katsuki. Katsuki raised his eyebrows.

"Hm, thanks," he answered simply. Izuku smiled happily for that simple answer. "I'm Bakugou," Katsuki nodded to them.

"Ah, we heard about you. I'm Iida. Iida Tenya.."

"I'm Uraraka Ochako. We went to same high school as Midoriya-kun," Uraraka added.

"Hm… So you guys were his friends in high school," Katsuki stared holes at them, making both of them more nervous than before. Izuku sighed and covered Katsuki's eyes with his left hand.

"Kacchan, stop that, you're disturbing my friends!" Izuku warned Katsuki.

"Ugh, stop that, I'm just curious. You guys also a student in Tokyo U, right?" Katsuki asked. Both of them nodded in synchrony. "Which faculty?"

"Ah, I take Law," Iida answered first.

"Economy for me," Uraraka raised her hand.

"Ah, I take Mechanical Engineering."

Iida and Uraraka looked at each other and snickered. "We know. In fact, all people in our year at least, must have heard your name at least once. You're really famous after all."

"I don't think so," Katsuki shrugged. They carried the conversation really well, like normal. Izuku spent his time staring at them than joining the conversation itself, because it's really like a dream for him, to see Katsuki talking with his high school friends. This way, he could pretend that he actually was with Katsuki in those high school years, or at least, tried to rewind what might happen if they were together in high school, with normal life, normal friends, normal relationship.

"Stop daydreaming, you're the one who supposed to talk the most," Katsuki pinched Izuku's cheek weakly. Izuku smiled and looked at him. "Kacchan, you are better than me at talking, can't you just talk more?"

Katsuki sighed. "What's wrong with you? You know I can't refuse you if you asked like that."

Izuku snickered. "Your reputation was bad for them, since I told them everything from middle school."

Katsuki sighed once again. He didn't even have the right to get mad. "I was a brat," he sounded like he regretted it. "For teenager, whenever they're hot, it's always the other party's fault."

"Uwaa, Kacchan! Don't talk about that!" Izuku suddenly stood up and covered Katsuki's mouth while screaming. "You don't need to give those details!"

Katsuki frowned. "What's wrong with that? They know what couples are, aren't they? What's wrong with saying that!?" Katsuki got mad.

"Some things should be kept private!" Izuku insisted.

"Pfft, private," Katsuki threw his body back to his chair. "With that turtle neck and long sleeves, you sure keeping your 'private life' well, aren't you."

Uraraka and Iida both frowned and looked closely at Izuku's clothing. Well, Izuku was never the one who used turtle neck since before.. Uraraka started blushing when she realized what Bakugou meant and Iida cleared his throat while adjusting his glasses. Izuku glared at his lover angrily and kicked his leg with all of his power. Katsuki cursed as loud as he could while Izuku stood up and screamed with red face.

"You devil!"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Hi! So it's an extra, and I love making this hehe. Maybe will upload more extras in the future, I don't know yet~ I'll be happy if you enjoy this! ^^**


End file.
